Emerald
Emerald is a fictional character belonging to DarkHououmon, and his major appearance is in the comic Counterinsurgency and in Sora W.T.K.'s A Sharptooth's Heart II. He is an emerald color with gray masking his muzzle and coloring his underside. His claws are red and his eyes are blue against white. His feathers are a slightly darker shade of emerald. Emerald is the son of Stone and Tree-Star and part of the Rock Ranger pack situated inside the Great Valley's walls. He's a rather shy fellow but will grow up into a strong leader after his parents disappear. While he likes to make new friends, as he grows older, his heart grows darker and he becomes more and more suspicious of strangers. Past Emerald is the first son of Stone and Tree-Star, and the much older brother of Siria. As a cubbie, he was a fun-loving guy who liked to play with his close friend Atticus. He wasn't such a shy fellow in his early years, but he soon developed his shyness towards strangers after an encounter with a Darkarian cubbie. While the cubbie had run off, no one could identify him. Emerald was also such a curious cubbie and when he wasn't allowed to listen in on a conversation, he'd get upset. The only thing that would make him feel better is a story by one of the elders in the nursery or playing with Atticus. As he grew up, his father started to train him on how to be a leader. While Emerald is happy to become the next leader of the pack, he is unsure of himself and isn't too excited when the day finally comes. But he doesn't want to let his parents down, so he vows to do a good job. Present Emerald is a shy member of the pack, in his adolescent years. He is still being trained by his father, Stone, for when the time comes for him to be leader. He was unsure about Rex, Chomper, and Yu when they first arrived, going as far as hiding behind Tanner when he first meets them. But he quickly opened up to him. Emerald is overeager, though, and this nearly got him to reveal a secret to Rex before he was meant to hear it. Lucky, Tanner was able to stop him. Emerald has been targetted by the Darkarian Pack as a source of vengeance. The assault from Zebullon was not the first time he had been targetted. When he was just a bit younger, he was attacked by another Darkarian, but was rescued by his father. Although he is still funloving like he was as a cubbie, he is starting to mature a bit, and his curiousity is not what it used to be. He is still unsure if he'll make a good leader, but he isn't as afraid of becoming leader as he was when he was younger. He longs for a brother of his own, but he still considers Atticus as the brother he never had. Future After the disappearance of his father and mother, Emerald is suddenly swept into leadership because he was now old enough. Although it was a shaky start, Emerald was able to gain the respect of his fellow alimons as he followed in Stone's footsteps. In many ways, he ruled much like Stone did, which impressed even Donovan. Before his parents were gone, Emerald got what he always wanted, a little brother. In addition he also obtained a little sister. Unfortunately she was killed by Gris when she was still a cubbie. This enraged Emerald and he forbid his brother from having any contact with a strange alimon again. While he can be harsh with Siria, deep down he does love him, and he acts like a surrogate father to him, not just a brother. He passes on the training Stone gave him to Siria, and often tells stories of Stone and Tree-Star since Siria hardly got to know them. But when a Spinosaurus named Spino attacked, the alimon pack was forced into battle. This took place when Siria was a young adult, but still smaller than his brother. Many pack members were injured and some others killed. This wasn't an ordinary Spinosaurus; it was much larger and stronger than any they ever encountered. When Spino tried to kill Siria, Emerald jumped in the way and was taken into the beast's jaws. Siria could only watch as Emerald's body was crushed, thus killing him. With a heavy heart, Siria took the throne afterward, and would prove to be just as good a leader as Stone and Emerald were. Emerald Emerald Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Fan Fiction